This is War
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: The earth's darkest hour is upon them. The Soviet Union continues to spread communism across the globe, While NATO try to save their loved ones, from corruption. There is no hope left. AU. Ratings may change
1. The Beginning of the End -PROLOGUE-

So, This is my first Hetalia fanfic, The reason there's TWO Prussia's is because in my headcanon. Gilbert represent Royal Prussia, and Julchen Represented Ducal Prussia. Also this is an AU ^^;; Enjoy!

* * *

A city that was once full of life and clean air, was polluted with smoke coming from the destroyed vehicles, the bodies lay there lifeless as if they were frozen in time. The only sounds that can be heard, were multiple explosions, gunfire, and people dying. One man, aimed at his attackers, he coughed from the huge amount of smoke that the explosions left. His comrade was trying to radio for back-up.  
"This is private Daniil I'm with private Ilya! Нам нужна помощь! Вот НАТО козлы! " He spoke in his native language, Ilya sighed to himself, he should know by now, that there won't be help coming from their boss, he already knows it, but Daniil doesn't, he pitied the young man.  
"дерьмо, Boss said he was busy. " He growled. "Chasing some girl or something..."  
"Well then" Ilya grinned. "Looks like we're going have to start the party without em!" He began firing at the enemy's soldiers.

* * *

"So, where's mister "I sit on my ass all day and drink vodka?" A man asked, grinning, A beautiful nineteen year old woman turned around, and frowned at the Prussian.  
"Do not talk about brother like that" The Belorussian growled, her blue eyes glaring coldly. "Anyways he's going after your sister, since he think it was a good idea to have both of you two."  
"As if. I'm still awesome without her" He commented coldly, as much as he loves and admires his younger sister, he hated her. She was the one who got the most attention, and the most war she participated in.  
"Well then, let's hurry before Boss gets here, and we all get a day in his torture chamber..." A fifteen year old boy sighed. A Estonian and and a Lithuanian nodded.  
"I don't like that at all" A young Finnish man sighed to himself, finding himself missing a certain someone.  
"Ah, fuck you guys! I'm going to check on the prisoners!" He laughed.  
"I hate it when you do that Prussia." The old Chinese man complained.  
"I love you too China" Prussia replied with sarcasm, he closed the door.

* * *

The young Prussian woman kept running, she looked back to she if the man that attacked her, chased her. She stopped to take a break, panting.  
"God damn it, I don't want to go into communism Russia!" She growled to herself., a hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned her head to see the Russian himself, in a blue soviet union uniform, in his other hand, an iron pipe with dried blood on it.  
"Don't worry Prussia! Soon, you'll work for me, da?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
"Nein! There's no way in hell I'm working for you!" She growled, next thing she knows, she couldn't breath, as she hit the brick wall harshly, the Russian's hands gripped her neck tightly,  
"Aw, Why won't you work for me?" He pouted., Prussia gasped for air, and struggled. "My, it's nice to see you struggling, подсолнечник " Russia chuckled to himself.  
"P-Please stop, and let me go!" She begged  
"If I will, will you work for me?" he asked enjoying her misery.  
"...Ja..." She replied.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you" He said.  
"I said...JA!" She yelled, using all of her air, Russia let go of her, as she fell to the ground on her knees, gasping for air. She looked up to see Russia on his knees, and holding out his hand. He smiled.  
"Welcome to the Soviet Union."

* * *

**Translations:  
-Russian-**

** Нам нужна помощь! Вот НАТО козлы! - We need help! NATO are on our asses!  
дерьмо - Shit  
подсолнечник - Sunflower**

**R&R please... The Chapters will be more longer...**


	2. NATO and Hungary's Planning

"Okay dudes, it's time to get serious!" an American man yelled across the room, an Englishman who was drinking his warm tea at his seat, sighed to himself as he put his cup down.  
"America, we need to do a head count first, just to make sure no one is missing" He calmly spoke up.  
"He's right, I mean we can't forget anyone else" A quiet voice that belonged to a Canadian that sat next to a quiet Norwegian man.  
"I'm hungry, give me some food!" His polar bear complained, speaking louder than him.  
"Dude, England. Stop acting all cool, the hero is suppose to be the cool one!" He laughed.  
"And moi is suppose to be the lovely one!" a handsome man who had a heavy french accent spoke up, before winking at one of the maids.  
"Shut up, both of you wankers!" He yelled at them. The person next to him yelped in fear, and began begging for his life, in a mixture of English and Italian.  
"Goodness I didn't realize it be this noisy!" A Belgian woman smiled to herself. A man next to her, and who happens to be her brother, cursed quietly in Dutch, and took out a cigarette. The door were pushed opened, and everyone became quiet. It was Germany, except he looked like he hasn't sleep for days!

"Germany!" The Italian who was begging for mercy earlier, now cried.  
"Wow dude! What happened?" America asked. The room was now filled with tension and concern, as all the countries looked at Germany.

"Mein schwester, sie fehlen!" He spoke in German, and broke down in tears. As the countries looked at him with pity and some confusion on what was he saying.  
"Can anyone translate what he said?" America asked, his arrogance all gone and replaced with concern.  
"He said, His sister went missing" Belgium frowned, getting up from her seat walking to support her cousin.  
"Damn, did Russia take her?" Denmark growled, wanting to beat up the person who took his cousin.  
"Like, he totally did! I mean like, he took Lithuania from me, which was like uncool and stuff" Poland complained, missing his best friend.  
"I agree this is uncool of Russia, to do something like this." Iceland muttered.  
"Ludwig, please don't cry! I'm sure we'll get her back soon!" Italy said who was also crying too. No one seemed surprised that Italy called Germany by his human name. They all knew they were really close. Germany looked up to his best friend, and slowly smiled.  
"I hope we will, no we WILL get her back. Don't worry dude!" America giving him a thumbs up, while grinning.  
"I think it might be a good time to close the meeting for today, so Germany here can recover. Italy." England spoke, Italy looked at him in confusion, England smiled back. "You can take care of him"  
"Alright, I'll do my very best!" Italy smiled.  
"Then if that's the case, this meeting is put on hold till further notice" The former pirate smirked, everyone started packing up there stuff, and England noticed America behind him.  
"Dude, can you follow me for a sec? I need to talk to you" America smiled, England sighed to himself and followed his former colony. The American led him to the halls where no one can see them.  
"Alright America, What is it?" England coldly stated, and quickly noticed he was pinned to a wall. "America!? What the bloody hell are you doing?! Unhand me!" He yelled.  
"Be quiet! I want to know something..." America leaned closer to his hand, the Englishman started to have a light blush on his face. "Would you do the same?"  
"What would I do?" England asked.  
"Be like Germany, and cry over the fact that your loved one is forced to work on the villain's side?" He asked sadly, almost nervously.  
"Of course I would Alfred! You've no idea what I would do, to keep you safe!" he replied, frowned a bit. "Even if you didn't want me to, I'd still protect you!" America's eyes widen after England's remark, as tears welled up in his eyes, and he smiled.  
"I thought, you didn't give a rat's ass about me after the revolutionary war, but now..." America grinned, as tears started streaming down his face, he loosen his grip on England's wrists, the Englishman saw the chance to, hug him, as America buried his face into England's shoulder.  
"There there, I'm here Alfred. "He smiled to himself sadly, as he hummed a lullaby that calmed America down when he was little. "You missed your father don't you?"  
"Dad's boss forced him to work for Russia. Of course, I don't know how Mom would react to it, but I have seen him in awhile" America sniffed, calming down.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Finland and Sweden are fine" He smiled, stroking America's hair in comfort.  
" I hope so!" He stated, returning back to his normal, cheery old self. "I gotta get going see ya, Iggy!" America yelled while running to where his boss was.  
"My name is Arthur! Not Iggy!" He yelled back in annoyance, only to be hugged from behind by a certain french.  
"So this is where you've been hiding?" He asked lovingly, smirking at England's blush."So what were you two talking about? Resolving your sexual tensions?"

"N-no! He's just lonely that's all," England turned to be face to face with France. "He misses his mother and father." He began explaining.  
"I got an idea England! Why don't you, moi, and Canada visit him and stay at his place for a week?" France spoke letting goof him.  
"Me? Having to live with you for a week? I think not wanker!" He growled, only to be pinned back into a wall again, but more gently.  
"Come on Arthur, no one is around. I know you want to as much as I do" France smirked, the 'whole keeping their relationship a secret' excited him.  
"Your right Francis, I do want to, but what if he doesn't want us to stay?" The Englishman replied more calm.  
"Then we'll surprise him!" France leaned down and kissed him, England was startled at first, but kissed him back, the French smirked to himself, deepening the kiss much to his lover's objections, England reached slowly to remove France's jacket, suddenly he stopped kissing him, as he heard footsteps headed towards them. They took a few steps back, and looked at each other with fake hatred.  
"France? England?" It was Spain.  
"Bonjour Spain!" The French hugged his best friend, The Spaniard hugged back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to pick up Romano and possibly Belgium!" Spain replied.  
"Oh, I see. Well then they're probably still in the meeting room" England replied.  
"Ah! Gracias!" Spain smiled, and headed towards the room. France looked at England and smirked.  
"Shut up, and take me to your hotel room" England blushed, averting his gaze. France picked him up in a princess style and smiled.

"Of course mon amour" he spoke.

* * *

"Why hallo, Hungary" Prussia smirked at the Hungarian woman, who happens to be his childhood friend.  
"Ah, hello Prussia. So what do you want?" She glared at him in annoyance.  
"Isn't my awesome presence good enough for you? He walked towards her. " Anyways how is the prisoner doing?"  
"You mean Vietnam? She...hasn't said a word, which is strange." She looked at the cell where the Vietnamese woman is being held. "If that's all you need then go away."  
"Ouch, you've become so cold, I'm not stupid Hungary. Your planning something." Prussia walked towards her, Hungary sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, if you want to know what I'm planning" She spoke, looking back at him. "I'm going to leave the Soviet Union, and Communism...All together." The Prussian's eyes widen in shock,

"B-but, what if Russia learns about this?!" He growled, worried about her.

"What, you'll TELL him about this!?" She spoke angrily

"Nein, I'll keep it a secret, but I can't hide it forever Hungary" He sighed,"I don't..want him to even lay a finger on you." He looked at her in the eyes full of concern.  
"Gilbert" She smiled. "I'll be fine! I'll get NATO's help and possibly have them rescue all of us from this hell.  
"But...Fine, I just hope you know what your doing." He sighed, as he walked away with his head down.

"Don't I always?" She smirked, waving a goodbye.


	3. The Third Party

**Hello, and um...To avoid confusion I'll call Fem!Prussia Julchen from now in this story ^^;;  
****Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

_**-Nine Months Ago-**__  
_ A lone man walked through the snow-filled streets in an early winter afternoon in the city of Stockholm. The streets were unusually quiet, he sighed to himself, and it was all thanks to the Soviet Union that his people were too terrified to come out.  
"F'n, why ar' yo' do'ng th's? " He mumbled with a heavy Swedish accent, looking around the vacant streets, his people barricaded with themselves in their homes, with blocks of wood covering the windows. His blue eyes showed sadness and lonesomeness  
"Now I wonder, Sve. Is why are you crying?" A familiar Danish voice spoke. Sweden turned to see Denmark, his old friend, and an old enemy.  
"D'n, yo' wo'ldn't und'rst'nd" He replied.  
"Of course I would understand! Fin is in danger or better yet" Denmark grinned arrogantly, his blue eyes full of annoyance. "Putting US in danger."  
"F'n wo'ld n'ver do th't" The Swedish man sighed in irritation, and really wished Denmark would go away, but he also wished he would stay.  
"If you say so Sve, anyways I'm going to join NATO, alongside Ice, and Norge. So while you sit on your ass all day depressed, the rest of us Nordics will save him." Denmark growled in displeasure, and walked towards him. "You really need to get a god damn grip okay?" His tone changing, putting a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with anxiety. "If you really care about him, then next time you see him." He smiled. "Tell him, how you REALLY feel" He let go of his grip, and walked away. Sweden slowly smiled, and blushed a bit.  
"Th'nk y'u, D'n" He whispered, he heard someone's footsteps from behind, It was Japan. His brown eyes calm, as he walked towards him. "H'llo J'p'n "  
"Ah, hello Sweden" He bowed politely in greeting, Sweden noticed Japan was in pain, as the Japanese man winced.  
"Ar' y'u ok'y?" He asked, showing concern for him. He heard about America attacking Japan with two nuclear atom bombs, which killed thousands of Japan's people. He'll remember to tell his son, not to blow up nation's land.  
"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern, sorry, but we shouldn't keep Austria waiting" Japan sighed.  
"Of c'urse" He nodded, and left with Japan.

_**-Present Time-  
Vienna, Austria.  
October 22, 1956 3:39 PM **_

"It seems that Russia has just now kidnapped the other Prussia." Austria reported, with a sadden look on his face, his family is splitting up, by joining NATO or the Soviet Union. "And Germany is in torment at the moment, when he heard about it, but. Italy said himself that he'll take care of him." He looked at Japan, who was busy writing notes for the meeting; it was only the three of them, as the third party.  
"How troublesome and heartbreaking for Germany, but we must not forget our objective, yes?" Japan spoke up, looking at Sweden, who nodded, as he got out of his chair and stood up.  
"To s've o'r l'ved on's fr'm Russ'a, 'nd st'p N'T' 'nd S'viet Uni'n fr'm f'ght'ng"

* * *

_**Soviet Union, Moscow  
**__**October 23, 1956 12:38 PM**_

Julchen sighed to herself; here she was being forced to work for the Soviet Union, as she and Russia walked through the front doors, she noticed the other members were there to greet him.  
"Welcome back, Russia." They said at the time, although I noticed a few were avoiding his gaze.  
"Where's Hungary?" Russia asked, Julchen noticed that her older brother, Prussia. Looked scared when Russia said her name, She wondered why though.  
"I don't know…..sir" Finland spoke up, finding it hard to talk to him.  
"Well, then We'll go look for her! Or better yet. Prussia." The Russian spoke to her brother.  
"Where is Hungary"  
"I don't know" Prussia growled, in annoyance, and was trying not to show himself panicking.  
"Prussia. You should know by now. That you can never lie to me" Russia chuckled darkly, all of a sudden the room got cold, and they heard a frightening sound. "KolKolKol…KolKolKol…."  
"I said, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, RUSS-"Prussia yelled, but he couldn't finish his sentence at the moment, as Russia grabbed his arm and throws him at a wall. Prussia hit his back against the wall as he cough up blood, but Russia wasn't finished with him.  
"Belarus, get my pipe. He needs to be taught a lesson…."The Russian demanded coldly, I noticed the other looked terrified, when Russia mentioned the word pipe.  
"Yes brother dearest." Belarus smiled sadistically, another girl who looked similar to Russia and Belarus, started to cry, Finland hugged her in comfort, and he started to whisper to her.  
"It's okay Ukraine, you don't have to see this…..neither do I…" Belarus came back with a metal pipe, Julchen gasped quietly, as she saw the dried blood stains, Belarus handed to him with such happiness, like she did something very good!  
"I'll ask you again Prussia, Where is Hungary?" Russia frowned, while the Prussian tried to stand up.  
"I don't know!" He snapped back, in a swift motion, Russia hit him with the pipe, as Prussia held his stomach in pain, and the rest of the members had to watch this...Every time Prussia kept saying I don't know, Russia would keep hitting him.  
"Please stop Russia, he had enough!" Julchen started begging for her brother's life, but the Russian ignored her, as he kept asking the same question over and over, and Prussia kept replying the same thing. Finally, after so many hits,  
"So do you now know where Hungary is?" Russia asked.  
"I-I...F-Fuck...Sorry Liz..." Prussia growled in defeat, Julchen sighed in relief that her brother finally decided to say it. "She left us, okay?! She said she's done with us, and went to join N.A.T.O!"  
"Hungary, will never leave us, I'll make sure of that! Da?" Russia growled, his darker self-showing, like it did when Julchen herself got attacked by him. "Belarus, prepare the chopper. I'm going to have a "talk" with Hungary!"  
"Yes, Brother Dearest!" Belarus saluted him quickly, as she ran to tell Russia's boss.  
"You" He pointed to Prussia, who started getting up. "You'll watch me inflict her punishment!"  
"What, Aw Hell n-" Prussia began to protest, but noticed Russia still holding the pipe."...Yes, Sir!" Julchen saw him run off to get ready, and she followed him to his bedroom.  
"G-Gilbert?" She called out to him, as he was busy wrapping bandages around his wounds.  
"What, Jul?" He grunted, as he finished.  
"I was wondering if you were okay..." She muttered, noticing the look he gave her.  
"I'm fine sis, just stay away from Russia." He ordered her, as he walked past her.  
"I know you hate me, bruder, but I hate it when you don't show it... Or do you really love me?" She thought sadly as she watched him leave.

* * *

**Good luck wondering, why Gilbert hates Julchen! :D  
Also, I said this story is somewhat AU! ^^;; So I added a third party!**

**Ivan: I can't wait to "Play" with Hungary! ^J^  
****Gilbert: Over my dead body! :I  
****Me: -sweat drops- ... Review please, it makes me want to write more chapters...and also to make Ivan not kill Gilbert...**


End file.
